spirit_chi_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Riders arc
The 'Dragon Riders '''arc is the first arc of the anime, ''Spirit Chi Warriors!. It precedes the Rare Hunters arc. This arc includes Yugi Typhoon and a gathering of some friendly supporters stopping the plan of the Dragon Riders from taking dominance in Abrondis, and spreading that throughout the world from there. Introduction Yugi Typhoon is a young twelve year-old farmish boy. He however gets word from a mysterious oracle by the name of Katsuragi Calypso that great danger will take root in a nearby civilization, known as Abrondis city. When the Dragon Riders arrive, it is up to Yugi and some friends to stop this evil threat. Synopsis The Dragon Riders arc covers the beginning and introduction to Yugi Typhoon's adventures as he goes about battling the deadly Dragon Riders with only a selective group of friends. After Katsuragi Calypso tells him that he is destined to save this world from total darkness, Yugi sets out on a journey to stop the Dragon Riders, his first real adversaries. After gaining partners within Laxus Kanari and Kairi Yumatake, they head off to a destination called Abrondis, but encounter several enemies along the way. Some were easier to fight than others. However, they ran into a rivaling organization known as the Rare Hunters! When finally making it to Abrondis, a clash between the heroes, the Dragon Riders, and the Rare Hunters ensues. This is all put an end when Kai Szasazu nearly destroys all of Abrondis - Sea Level. Afterwards, Yugi and co. must deal with the Rare Hunters as well as the Dragon Riders carrying out Project: Demolition. Eventually, the heroes gets some training done, preparing for the Dragon Riders arrival. After a ferocious battle between the heroes and the Dragon Riders, it all comes down to a final battle between Yugi, unofficial leader of the band of heroics, and his archenemy Kai, leader of the Dragon Riders in a clash of the titans showdown. Battles Featured *Yugi Typhoon vs. Katsuragi Calypso *Yugi Typhoon vs. Laxus Kanari *Yugi Typhoon vs. Lorca Kishibu *Laxus Kanari vs. Yatone Yashikaru *Yugi Typhoon vs. Saharu Ishida *Yugi Typhoon & Laxus Kanari vs. Rogue Bandits *Kairi Yumatake vs. Ihoka Asakawa *Yugi Typhoon vs. Saharu Ishida *Saharu Ishida vs. Rigel Zanzake *Laxus Kanari vs. Rare Hunter Merenge *Yugi Typhoon & Laxus Kanari vs. Rare Hunter Oori & Rare Hunter Gori *Yugi Typhoon vs. Bui & Yamu *Saharu Ishida vs. Rare Hunter Hugo *Laxus Kanari vs. Rare Hunter Koga *Kai Szasazu vs. Rare Hunter Nyuoga *Kai Szasazu vs. Rare Hunter Koga, Rare Hunter Camel, & Rare Hunter Suichi *Yugi Typhoon vs. Rare Hunter Osai *Saharu Ishida vs. Rare Hunter Inuzuku & Rare Hunter Kamori *Masai Rokuba vs. The Dragon Slayers *Saharu Ishida vs. Masai Rokuba *Yugi Typhoon vs. Drazen Kagi *Yugi Typhoon vs. Masai Rokuba *Yugi Typhoon vs. Masai Rokuba *Laxus Kanari vs. Antioch Hugishaga *Saharu Ishida vs. Kagone Ushara *Kairi Yumatake vs. Dratini Daroku *Masai Rokuba vs. Kagone Ushara *Yugi Typhoon vs. Dratini Daroku *Laxus Kanari vs. Zix Maldo *Saharu Ishida vs. Utake Nanio *Masai Rokuba vs. Zix Maldo *Laxus Kanari vs. Kai Szasazu *Yugi Typhoon vs. Kai Szasazu Episode List Dragon Riders arc (48 episodes) *A Journey Beginning *Thunder & Lightning *The Cut of Wind: Cyclone Whirlwind! *The Ties of Friendship *Clash of the Titans: Pierce Blade *Enter Diablo Desert *Flame and Wind *Tagteam Fight: Special Rogue Squad *Kairi Attacks: Will of Fire *Yugi vs. Saharu! *The Spark of Fire: Yugi's Counterattack *In Search of Yugi: The Hunt Begins! *The Dragon Riders *Rigel: The Wondrous Kid *Saharu Strikes *The Rare Hunters *Burst *A Black Day for Abrondis *Destiny Twins Attack: The Storm Thunder Cloud *The Light at the End of the Tunnel *Arena Trap: Yugi Ascends! *Cave of Wonders *Lightningrod *Freak Wave: Torrent Terror! *The Nightmare: The True Revealing Moves! *Wings of Flame *The Two Dragon Slayers *The Almighty Part I *The Almighty Part II *Dragoon Attacks: Phantom Hurricane *A Spirit Type, A Spirit Nature *Celestial Spirit King *Dragon Drive: The Art of Struggles! *The Almighty Part III *Voice of Darkness *Heaven's Game *Armor of the Heart *Destiny *Fight Fire With Fire: Saharu Strikes Back *The Power of a Bond: Masai's Spirit Wave! *Laxus vs. Kai! *Rage of the Thunder Gods: Rogue Wave *Laxus' Final Gamble: Blue Lightning! *Eternal Rivals *Tower of Sanctuary *Living on the Edge: Kai's Super Move! *Darkness *Dawn of Hope: The Spirit Chi Warriors! Trivia Category:Arcs Category:Spirit Chi Warriors!